


Cycle of Rebirth

by RealmsofDestiny



Category: FF16 protagonist, FFXVI, Final Fantasy XVI, ff16, final fantasy 16, final fantasy XVI protagonist - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmsofDestiny/pseuds/RealmsofDestiny
Summary: The legacy of the crystals has governed them for long enough
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 3





	Cycle of Rebirth

No, I won't let you die. Watch as you burn, fighting through a battlefield full of sickness and inexplicable hatred. But your hatred burns the brightest. It scorches like fire, ravaging all those whose destiny ties in with yours. 

I won't let you die. You, who had sworn fealty and are now a broken vessel full of empty dreams. A shield with no one to protect. Tremble on the path of fire, and awaken your destiny. Your vow will not go unheard. 

A sword to the heart. Flaming feathers. Rebirth. Blink again. Breathe again. Scream. 

Your words go unspoken, but your eyes hold a dead man's tale, and a mad man's thoughts. Go forth. Destroy. Let the pain not throttle with your spirit. For pain is temporary. 

A victim of magic. Healing fire. Wings of heaven. Wake again. Go again. Go forth, young warrior. Fear not death. 

Rebirth. 

Rebirth. 

Rebirth, until you breathe again. 

Rebirth, because that is what you wished for. 

Rebirth, because that is the torment of destiny.

The price for immortality.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a very short prose that I wrote on a whim. I'm trying to imagine a scenario where Phoenix will continue to revive the main protagonist over and over again to help him fulfill his quest for vengeance. In other words, I'm looking forward to playing FF16!


End file.
